Guardian
by WolfGirl4ever
Summary: Audrey's father went missing 10 years ago.Then saved her from a thief 3years ago.Then saved her from a drunk a month ago.Does she really want to ask her father what happened in the seven years he was gone?Or would she rather stick with living in ignorance
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Missed me?! Schools started, so I won't be so lazy. This is an idea I had a while back, fiddled with the details, and chose this one. Let me know what you think, too dorky?? Too over done??**

* * *

"How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day?" The stereo blared.

Audrey heard her mom yelling from below, so she turned it up louder. Seriously, her room, her stereo. She was done with the magazine, so she flipped it into the trashcan, and got off her bed.

The room was covered in paper, drawings, notes, sketches, paintings, stories. Anything that could be put on paper Audrey put there. They were on the walls, in piles on her desk, stacked on her shelves. One day she wanted to organize them, but procrastination keeps things the same.

Audrey pulled up messenger and checked who was on. A few people she didn't want to talk to. Some she didn't have the patience for right now. There was one though, that she opened up a window for.

WAhatr: Hey

Guardian: Good to talk to you Audrey. Is your mother still upset with you?

WAhatr: Yeah, but she'll get over it

Guardian: Why did you drink that night if you knew she would be angry with you for it?

WAhatr: cus it waz fun

WAhatr: u got a problem with it??

Guardian: Just keep yourself out of danger Aud.

WAhatr: aw, come on dad I'm in the middle of freeking nowhere

Guardian: I know where you are. It isn't safe in the farther north you go.

WAhatr: when's the last time anyone got hurt in forks huh??

WAhatr: really, I heard about a close accident a year or so back, but really

Guardian: I do not like you being in Forks.

WAhatr: y??

WAhatr: I mean, I know why I hate this place, but what do you have against it?? You keep telling me "get out of forks" "Forks isn't safe" but WHY

Guardian: Talk to you later Aud.

WAhatr: Wat, no dad wait!

Audrey swore under her breath and shut down the whole computer. Then she walked over to her window. It was raining, of course, and it was cold, of course. The only interesting thing about this town was the supermodel family she kept hearing people talk about. However she hadn't seen one of them yet.

There was a picture on her window sill of her family. The last picture of her father before he disappeared. Audrey was in his arms upside down. She was about five. They were at a ski resort in Colorado. Her mother was sitting on a couch behind them laughing. Her blonde hair was pulled up tight. Baby Max in her arms. Audrey was laughing, and her dad was standing in all his glory, tall and mighty. Wire rimmed glasses on his face, and short brown hair. The same hair he gave to Audrey. The same hair she never cut after the day he disappeared.

Almost the very next day, Audrey's father left with Max to the pool. Max was found miles away dead in the snow. Her father was never found, only his glasses and some bloody clothes where left by Max. He'd been declared dead.

Then about three years ago Guardian showed up. She wasn't exactly sure of any details, but what she did know was: One, her father died. Two, somehow he had saved her life when someone broke into her house while she was alone. Three, he was much stronger then any living thing would be. Four, he saved her and watched over her like a guardian angel ever since.

The theory she had created was that he was a ghoast, or spirit, keeping her safe. She never asked questions about what happened, because she had a feeling she didn't want to know, that she would rather stay with her theories then the truth.

* * *

**Now tell me, dorky? Interesting? Weird? Overdone? I haven't done this in a while, so let me know please**

**(I've put this up as a trial run. If I make another chapter I'll see if my old editor will start up again. I didn't have her look this one over.)**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**  
**man I missed saying that!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm writing

**I'm writing. Sry for the wait. It had a lot to do with musicals, and a 200pt school project xx I'm wiped. Hope you like where this is going. **

**Guardian POV**

I sat at the computer farthest away from other people. For their safety, and my comfort. I'd learned to just not breathe, unless I needed to speak, and that didn't happen very often. First thing I did was find the messaging system Audrey always used, and sign in. "Guardian" more of a joke with myself, then anything else. I tried to make up for my mistakes by being the protector, or guardian, of the Family I left behind. This life wasn't too hard to get used to, just don't breath.

Audrey wasn't online, so I pulled up other web pages: news, weather, anything and everything I could find out about the Forks area I didn't already know. Not much was out though; the internet didn't care about little towns.

There was I girl who walked in texting on her phone. She giggled at something and pressed out something in return. Perhaps…

I pulled up pages on cell phones. There had to be one I could get for Audrey. Last I checked it wasn't on the top of her priority list, but why not.

WAhatr: Hey

The box popped up on my screen, interrupting my search. I smiled, and then the last conversation I had with her. Her mother, Marie, had caught her drinking up in Seattle. The details I wasn't aware of.

Guardian: Good to talk to you Audrey. Is your mother still upset with you?

WAhatr: Yeah, but she'll get over it

Stubborn, and thinks that she's always right. Yep, that's my little girl. What the hell was she thinking?

Guardian: Why did you drink that night if you knew she would be angry with you for it?

WAhatr: cus it waz fun

I rolled my eyes, but didn't chastise her. Her mother had likely done a considerable amount of that. Though I didn't answer. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't very well congratulate her for drinking, but she was a teenage girl, anger wouldn't help either. She's definitely her mother's daughter.

WAhatr: u got a problem with it??

I had to say something.

Guardian: Just keep yourself out of danger Aud.

WAhatr: aw, come on dad I'm in the middle of freaking nowhere

Guardian: I know where you are. It isn't safe in the farther north you go.

She had no idea about my instincts. She wouldn't if I had anything to say about it. However, I knew that the danger was considerable up there.

WAhatr: when's the last time anyone got hurt in forks huh??

WAhatr: really, I heard about a close accident a year or so back, but really

Guardian: I do not like you being in Forks.

WAhatr: y??

WAhatr: I mean, I know why I hate this place, but what do you have against it?? You keep telling me "get out of forks" "Forks isn't safe" but WHY

The constant questions where unfortunately inherited from me.

Guardian: Talk to you later Aud.

I closed out of the IM window before she could say anything back and walked away from the computer. The library was about to close anyway. As I walked out I considered stopping somewhere to get a laptop, along with a cell or two, so that I wouldn't have to find a library every place I went. The stores were all closing as well, so I just took off. I needed to check on the girls again, I hadn't been there in a while anyway.

Audrey just _had _to grow up with her mother's stubborn attitude. Why? She acted like every other teenage kid. The only difference was that she wasn't just and average teen. She was an average teen with a vampire guardian.

**What do you think?? I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, but I don't know how fast that will happen. I used to be able to spit out a full chapter every time I sat down at the comp. It took me FOREVER to get this one out. **

**Rouge: OK, sorry everyone, it was my fault this got posted so late. I've had a lot of stuff to do with school, but now I have it all sorted out, so we should be able to post these faster. And I LOVE this so far; it's quite interesting, mostly because I think it would be cool to have a werewolf or vampire guardian!! **

**REVIEWS MAKE MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


End file.
